


Happiness

by idlenxvie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie
Summary: Miyeon lives for the happiness of others.Especially Shuhua's.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Happiness

Miyeon was a selfless girl.

Or at least, that’s what everyone around her said she was. She was known for caring too much about other people to actually focus on herself; such as the time she had offered to help out Minnie with an art project that took three sleepless nights and countless caffeine tablets to complete or the time that she helped Soyeon out with that music project which Soyeon had decided to put off till the very last minute.

Miyeon doesn’t even take music. Or art.

Needless to say, it was obvious that Miyeon’s heart was simply too big for her chest, to which Miyeon would laugh and say that at least she had enough love in her body to go around, and to this, her friends would respond with disgusted faces and pretending to throw up at just how cheesy she sounded.

One of these friends was Yeh Shuhua.

Oh, Shuhua.

The Taiwanese girl had been more or less a target of Miyeon’s (over the top) displays of affection, and despite the loud shrieks of protest and scrabbling to get out of the elder girl’s grasp while denouncing her love for Miyeon, the two were somehow extraordinarily close, Having known each other since their high school days, and somehow had been lucky enough to end up in the same university.

Some would say they teetered on the verge of best friends turned lovers, at which Shuhua would vehemently deny while rapidly shaking her head. On the other hand, Miyeon would glance at Shuhua for the briefest few seconds before shaking her head, a polite smile on her face.

Of course, this would always fly under the ever oblivious Shuhua’s radar, but it never went missed by Miyeon’s friends, who were starting to grow concerned for their friend. They knew Miyeon had a tendency to care a lot about people but this case seemed different.

She cared so much it was consuming her.

“You like Shuhua, don’t you?” Minnie asked one day after class. The moment those words left Minnie’s lips, a flurry of emotions ran through Miyeon’s head as she bit the inside of her cheek.

 _Liked_ Shuhua? No. She _loved_ Shuhua. She loved the girl with her whole heart, since she met the girl in her sophomore year, the Taiwanese girl so nervous and shy, barely speaking to anyone until Miyeon struck up a conversation with her. And from there, a friendship had blossomed, and for Miyeon, some… extra feelings had developed. But Miyeon had never admitted it to Shuhua, or even to herself.

“Why do you ask?” Miyeon asked, shocked to find herself biting back tears as she felt Minnie place a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re pretty obvious about it.”

“What do you mean? If it’s about the overly affectionate displays, you know very well by now that I do that with everyone, not just her.” She said, once again shocked at how defensive ad hostile her tone was.

“Whenever someone always asks you and Shuhua if you guys like each other, you always hesitate before answering,” Minnie said as Miyeon felt her ears and neck heat up.

So it had been that obvious.

“So? It’s not like she’ll ever like me back.” Miyeon said, hating how bitter the words sounded in her mouth as she felt tears begin to slowly roll down her cheeks as Minnie offered her a piece of tissue.

“I’m sorry Miyeon. I really wish I could help you” She said as Miyeon wiped at her eyes before giving Minnie a weak smile.

“It’s fine. I’ll be able to handle it,” Miyeon said as Minnie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Miyeon saying something about having to meet Shuhua for their weekly tutoring session before dashing off, leaving Minnie with an outstretched hand holding a tissue packet and looking absolutely ridiculous.

♥ ♥ ♥

“Hi! So sorry I’m late.” Miyeon said as she dashed into the library, her face still slightly wet from washing it in the bathroom and her eyes still a little red as Shuhua pulled the earbuds from her ears as she pulled out the worksheets Miyeon had assigned her and slid it over to her.

“I didn’t know how to solve some of these questions. Who knew reading off graphs could be so difficult?” Shuhua asked with a laugh, causing Miyeon to chuckle softly as well.

She wished she could hear that laugh every day, just to see Shuhua be happy.

“Well, that’s alright. No one said statistics was easy. We’ll go through it together yeah?”

And for a short while, the lesson went well, Miyeon was able to focus on something that _wasn’t_ Shuhua(’s lack of affection for her) and Shuhua had managed to go a stunning one hour without saying something stupid or some offhand remark about whatever cardinal sin Miyeon had committed against her. All was well.

“Woah, hottie alert!”

Until it wasn’t.

Looking up to follow Shuhua’s line of sight, Miyeon looked up to see Seo Soojin, the resident campus bombshell standing just a few feet from them. Apart from her killer looks, those tight leather pants and the black cropped tee she had on definitely did not help matters whatsoever. Sighing, Miyeon turned to Shuhua and her heart seized up when she saw the look on Shuhua’s face.

She swears she’s never seen the Taiwanese girl look at someone with so much affection before.

And it kind of stung too.

It also probably didn’t help that Soojin was headed in their direction.

Beside her, Miyeon could hear Shuhua desperately trying to comb the messy locks of hair back as Miyeon sighed and took a sip of water.

“Hi Miyeon, what are you doing here?” She asked as Miyeon smiled at her, trying to ignore the burning in her chest as she side-eyed Shuhua, trying her best to ignore the love hearts forming in the girl’s eyes.

“Tutoring session. And you?” She asked as Soojin let out a chuckle.

Miyeon swears she heard Shuhua swoon.

“Here to borrow books.”

“What for? You’re a dance major.”

“Yeah, but I can do some light reading in my spare time can’t I?” Soojin asked as Miyeon let out a weak chuckle. As someone’s whose second home was the university library, she knew that there was _nothing_ light about those books, but she kept that information to herself. She’d like to see Soojin struggle through a copy of the Divine Comedy or the Aeneid. 

“And who is this cutie over here?” Soojin asked, her voice startling Miyeon out of her reverie as she looked over and felt her heart seize up once more as she took in the way Shuhua and Soojin were looking at each other.

“Shuhua. Yeh Shuhua.” Shuhua said as she stuck her hand out for Soojin to shake as Soojin let out a chuckle.

“You’re cute.” She said as Miyeon began to fidget in her seat, feeling as though she wanted to take a pair of scissors and cut herself out of this narrative entirely.

The way Shuhua’s eyes lit up definitely did not help either.

“So anyway, I really would love to stay and chat with you, but I have swim practice in a bit. I hope to see you guys around soon!” Soojin said as Shuhua giggled like a schoolgirl and waved at Soojin while Miyeon just smiled politely.

She genuinely had no idea who that statement was for.

“Ahhh… Unnie, is this what love feels like?” Shuhua asked, leaning back in her chair as she placed a hand on her chest as Miyeon gritted her teeth a little.

“Well-”

“Ah, don’t answer it unnie. You probably don’t know how love feels.”

Wow Shuhua, way to make a girl feel like shit.

“Wait, how do you even know Soojin?”

“We were in the same minor programme, but she dropped it,” Miyeon said as a smile crept across Shuhua’s face.

“You wouldn’t happen to have her number would you?” She asked Miyeon felt her heart grow cold. She didn’t like where this was going. Not one bit.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Miyeon said weakly as she went back to marking Shuhua’s worksheets, ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes.

  
♥ ♥ ♥

“Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Miyeon! I really can’t believe you got Soojin’s number _and_ set us up on a date for me!” Shuhua squealed as Miyeon’s hands twitched ever so slightly.

“Of course. You deserve to be happy.” She said, the words feeling like poison in her mouth as she felt her chest burn.

“You’ll help me pick out some clothes right?” Shuhua asked excitedly as Miyeon nodded, swallowing her emotions as she forced a bright smile on her face.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” She said, a prickling sensation growing in the corner of her eyes as she watched Shuhua squeal in excitement as she waved around the post-it she was holding as if it were a winning lottery ticket. Shuhua was _happy_. So, Miyeon should be happy too.

Right?

♥ ♥ ♥

For two years, Miyeon watched from the shadows as Shuhua and Soojin’s relationship blossomed into something beautiful and pure. People all over campus referred to them as ‘couple goals’ and made their relationship a dynamic everyone aspired to have with their partner.

For Miyeon, however, it meant a burning bitterness creeping at the back of her throat as she watched the happy couple from afar, it meant clenching her jaw in the library to prevent the tears from leaking down her face whenever she saw Soojin come to pick Shuhua up after a tutoring session, it meant feeling like the most selfish scumbag on earth for not being happy for Shuhua.

It meant feeling as though her heart had been cut out whenever she saw Shuhua.

Many of her friends had attempted to stage interventions to help Miyeon, with varying levels of success. For one, Miyeon no longer felt the need to cry while thinking about Shuhua during ungodly hours at night, and that she was slowly getting back on top of her assignments, which had previously been neglected during the past several months. All in all, Miyeon was making a slow but steady recovery and it felt like nothing could go wrong from there on out.

But as usual, life always finds a way.

“Miyeon! You’re never gonna guess what, but I overheard that Soojin’s gonna propose next week!”

At these words, Miyeon felt the past several months of hard work just shatter like a glass pane as she felt her heart crack into two, the pain immense and consuming as she forced a cheery smile onto her face.

“That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you.” She said, trying not to grimace at how forced her words sounded as Shuhua began to jump up and down like an excited five-year-old.

“I’m so happy I could cry!” She said as Miyeon pressed her lips together as the crack in her heart grew deeper, the pain slowly becoming unbearable.

“You’re gonna help me plan the wedding, right?” Shuhua asked as Miyeon forced yet another grin onto her face. This time, it felt painful to try to smile.

“If that’s what you want,” Miyeon said as Shuhua hugged her tightly, tears of joy streaming down her face. Miyeon lived for Shuhua’s happiness, doing everything in her power to make the girl happy. But now, Shuhua was _happy_. So happy in fact, that it showed on her face, and yet, Miyeon couldn’t bring herself to feel the same way. Shuhua was happy.

_She was happy._

So why couldn’t Miyeon feel any happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated :D


End file.
